Crack Me Open
by KlaineLover0013
Summary: Kurt Hummel never really had friends growing up. When Glee Club came into his life, everything changed. But, pieces of who he was still remain. Like he's hobby to read and write. No big deal, right? What happens when those things give him a shot at love? What happens when the boy he loves is in a relationship...with a girl?


**In this story, everyone is in the same grade. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, there would be on-screen Klaine sex.**

* * *

_**(Kurt's POV)**_

"Kurt. KURT. KURT!" I jumped a few inches off the ground. I turned around to glare at my best friend, Mercedes Jones. "Mercy! Don't do that to me!" I scolded. She giggled. "I'm sorry. I was trying to get your attention. By the way, what had your attention?" She asked, curious.

"Um, nothing", I smiled, shutting my locker. "Oh. I see", Mercedes smirked, looking past me. Blaine Anderson stood at the gym doors, surrounded by cheerleaders. I sighed dreamily.

_He's beautiful. _"You're right. He is", Mercedes said. I mentally hit myself. "Shut up. I was just thinking. I didn't mean to say it", I protested. Mercedes laughed. "Ugh. Why do I even try? It's completely hopeless", I huffed. "What's completely hopeless?" I spun around so fast, I lost my footing and fell. I cursed loudly as my ass collided with the floor. "Fuck, my ass", I hissed.

"I barely know you", Blaine stood above me. I blushed. "I didn't mean 'fuck my ass'. I meant 'fuck, my ass'", I rambled. Blaine smirked. "I-I, we should go, Mercy. We'll be late for French", I said, taking Mercedes' hand and dashing away. "Careful, Hummel. I need you in good shape", Blaine said. I turned back around, and he winked. I blushed. "WATCH OUT!" Mercedes yelled.

I ran into the wall next to our classroom door. "Are you okay?" Mercedes asked. "No. I'm dying of embarrassment!" I hissed. Mercedes giggled. "Let's just go to class, okay?" She said. I nodded, glancing back once more. Blaine's girlfriend, Michelle, walked up to him. They kissed, and I sighed. I was about to turn away when Blaine's eyes opened and locked with mine. He winked at me. I bit my lip and blushed. I walked into class. _Why did he do that? He's straight!_

* * *

When lunch rolled around, I almost cried. Mercedes and the rest of Glee Club had different lunches, so I was alone. I put a fake smile on my face and sat in the farthest table back. I loved to observe how people acted in everyday life. It gave me a lot of knowledge, too. Adrian, a stoner in my 4th period, always had her food in smaller amounts each day. Today, she had water and an apple. I frowned. _She's beautiful. Why does she need to lose weight? _I sighed and looked at the popular kids. I guess they weren't really considered 'popular' anymore. Glee really opened up people's minds. I heard a giggle from the table in front of me. Michelle, Blaine's girlfriend, and her friends were staring at me. "Do you need something?" I asked, pulling out my book.

"Not from you, _homo_", Michelle hissed. My eyes snapped up. "Really? Is that supposed to be an insult? Because it isn't. And what are you trying to say? That I'm in with the homosexuals or Homo sapiens? I am perfectly aware of my sexuality, yes. I am also aware of my species. So, in reality, you're a 'homo', too, darling", I shrugged. "I'm not a fucking homo!" Michelle gasped.

"So, you're of a different species? I'm not too surprised. You do look like this alien I saw on the Discovery channel", I smiled. She gasped and ran from the table. Her friends followed.

"Impressive." I looked up to see Blaine in front of me. "I-I apologize. She's your girl-"

"Hummel, you stuck up for yourselves. It's fine. It shows you have balls. So, how far are you in the book?" He asked. I blinked as he sat down beside me. "Not too far. I just starting re-reading it. It's amazing", I said. "John Green really outdid himself", Blaine agreed. I looked up at him.

"You've read his works?" I asked. "Of course. He's a genius", Blaine shrugged. "Favorite book?" I asked, intrigued. "Same as you. The Fault in Our Stars", Blaine smiled. It was the first time he's smiled at me. And, my God, if it wasn't the most beautiful thing ever.

"So, what's your favorite part?" Blaine asked. That began the longest talk we've ever shared.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, we both sighed. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Blaine", I said.

"You, too. Hey. This may sound weird, but what are you doing Friday night?" Blaine asked. I blinked in surprise. "Nothing. Why?" I asked. "Well, my friend's parents own this bookstore in Westerville, and they have a really good selection. So, I was thinking, since you love to read, maybe you would like to go? They're doing a fundraiser for cancer patients because TFiOS is their number one bestseller", Blaine explained. I smiled. "I'd love to", I said.

"Cool. What's your number?" Blaine asked, grabbing his phone. I gave it to him, and he sent a text. "I'll see you later. Bye, Hummel", He said, jogging off. I checked my phone.

**Just so you know, your eyes get bluer when you talk about books. Ever thought of writing? **

**-B**

I put my phone away. On my way to Glee, I couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

* * *

**Okay. So, yeah. I'm back… Are you utterly pissed? I'M SORRY. Um, I decided to through a little bit of Chris into Kurt with the whole book thing. I love John Green and The Fault in Our Stars. Okay, bye.**


End file.
